The present disclosure relates to the field of mixing valve assemblies for faucets.
Conventional mixing valve assemblies typically receive a hot water supply and a cold water supply. A mixing valve includes a chamber or space where water from each supply is mixed together. A water outlet line directs water out of the mixing valve to a spout or other outlet. A mixing valve assembly may also typically include one or two valves which control the amount of water provided by each supply line, thereby controlling the temperature of water in the water outlet, and the flow rate of water through the water outlet.
Several federal and state laws and regulations, for example, the Safe Drinking Water Act, limit the amount of lead that can be used in faucets. Because some brasses may contain some lead, it may be desirable to use other materials in mixing valve assemblies in order to minimize the contact between potable water and leaded brass housings.
Water supply lines may be configured to couple to a mixing valve assembly in a variety of ways. For example, copper tubes may be brazed to a valve assembly. PEX tubes may be overmolded onto a waterway or valve assembly. A stainless steel or nylon braided hose may include a threaded end fitting that threads into a waterway or valve assembly. Also, a supply line may be retained within a mixing valve assembly using a mechanical device, such as a clip. Such a configuration is taught, for example, by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/358,696. An end fitting for a water supply line may include a sealing member, such as a rubber o-ring, to provide a water seal between the supply line and a mixing valve assembly.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved mixing valve assembly for a faucet that addresses one or more of the aforementioned issues.